(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a core guide assembly for a stationery article and, more particularly, to a core guide assembly for a stationery article which prevents separation of a core by way of a support protrusion.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A stationary article such as a glue, an eraser, a crayon and a pencil may be provided with a core guide assembly for guiding a bar-shaped core such that the core can be gradually exposed to the outside for use.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the stationery article includes a tube case 2 both ends of which are in an opening state, a bar-shaped core 1 mounted within the tube case 2, a rotation unit 4 fitted to the one-sided end of the tube case 2 such that it can be rotated, and a core guide assembly 10 inserted into the tube case 2 such that it can move along the inner surface of the tube case 2 in the longitudinal direction. For instance, the bar-shaped core may be a glue stick.
The movement of the core guide assembly 10 is made by way of clockwise and anticlockwise rotations of the rotation unit 4, and the one-sided end of the core guide assembly 10 partially supports the core 1.
A cap 8 is externally fitted to the other-sided end of the tube case 2 such that it can intercept the core 1 from the outside. The cap 8 has a clip 9 for holding the article to a coat collar, or a pocket collar.
The rotation unit 4 includes a rotation member 5 fitted to the one-sided end of the tube case 2 such that it can be rotated, and an operation member 6 inserted into the tube case 2 such that it can be rotated together with the rotation member 5. The operation member 6 mounts the core guide assembly 10 therein.
The core guide assembly 10 has a screw member 11 externally bearing a male screw, and a support member 12 moving together with the screw member 11 while partially supporting the core 1.
One or more operation protrusions 7 are internally formed at the operation member 6 of the rotation unit 4 such that they are inserted into the grooves of the screw member 11.
A guide groove 13 is longitudinally formed at the lateral side of the support member 12, and a guide protrusion 3 is formed at the inner surface of the tube case 2 such that it is inserted into the guide groove 13. The guide protrusion 3 guides the movement of the core guide assembly 10 in the longitudinal direction while prohibiting the rotation thereof.
When the rotation unit 4 is rotated with the formation of the operation protrusions 7 and the guide protrusion 3, the operation member 6 is rotated in its own place because it is fitted to the tube case 2 while being prohibited in its movement in the longitudinal direction. Since the core guide assembly 10 where the screw member 11 thereof is fitted to the operation protrusions 7 is prohibited in its rotation by way of the guide protrusion 3, the core guide assembly 10 performs its guiding operation while moving back and forth pursuant to the rotation of the rotation unit 4.
As the core guide assembly 10 performs its guiding operation, the core 1 held by the support member 12 of the core guide assembly 10 is exposed to the outside, or intercepted from the outside.
A plurality of support protrusions 14 are formed at the inner surface of the support member 12 of the core guide assembly 10 to support the core 1.
The core 1 occupying the charge space 15 of the support member 12 is partially held by the support protrusions 14, and moves together with the core guide assembly 10. The core 1 is partially influenced by the elastic force of the support member 12 that suffers expansion and contraction during the charge of the core 1.
In operation, when the core guide assembly 10 moves forward pursuant to the rotation of the rotation unit 4, the core 1 is pushed upward by way of the support member 12 so that the movement of the core 1 can be made in a smooth manner.
However, when the core guide assembly 10 moves backward, the core 1 also moves while being influenced by the elastic force of the support member 12 of the core guide assembly 10, and held by the support protrusions 14. In case the core 1 is formed with a soft material such as a solid paste, the core 1 is deformed due to the abrasion force occurring between the core 1 and the tube case 2 so that it slides over the support protrusions 14. In this case, the core 1 is separated from the support member 12 so that the backward movement thereof cannot be made.
Particularly, in case the diameter of the core 1 is 10 mm or less, the supporting power of the support protrusions 14 becomes reduced, and this facilitates the separation of the core 1 from the support member 12.
When the core 1 is separated from the support member 12 and the backward movement thereof is not made, the end portion of the core 1 is largely exposed to the outside of the tube case 2. In this state, when the cap 8 is closed, the core 1 is partially attached to the cap 8 while being deformed in its shape and contaminating the surroundings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a core guide assembly for a stationery article which has a cylinder-shaped support bar externally bearing a support protrusion to support a core in a stable manner.
This and other objects may be achieved by a core guide assembly for a stationery article with the following features.
The core guide assembly includes a screw member with a predetermined length while externally bearing a male screw. A support member is connected to the one-sided end of the screw member while centrally bearing a support bar protruded opposite to the screw member. The support bar has a support protrusion with one or more portions bearing a large volume in the radial direction.
The support protrusion is formed at the end portion of the support bar by one or two steps while bearing a shape of a cone or a disk.
Alternatively, the support protrusion portions are arranged at the support bar by two or more steps in a zigzag while bearing a shape of a semi-cone or a semi-disk. Furthermore, the support protrusion portions may be shaped with polygonal plates such as a rectangular plate.
The support protrusion may be formed with two or more stepped portions bearing a shape of a cone, a disk, or a polygonal plate. Furthermore, the support protrusion may have two or more stepped portions with a shape of a semi-cone, a semi-disk or a polygonal plate arranged in a zigzag such that the portions thereof are protruded opposite to each other with respect to the axis of the support bar.